The two dead rising
by Sherot
Summary: My name is Willow Gift and thus far my life has been more of a mess then i could have ever handle alone. I am moving into a house with a life of it's own owned by Mr. Aickman and his gifted son Jonah. I never would have guessed me and Jonah's fate of love and hope that form in the very house we must save and free from its human damnation.
1. It's a Hard Life

Chapter 1

It was early October and the leaves were starting to get colorful but ancient, falling off the trees onto the cold bare ground. This was always my favorite time of year listening to the wind whistle through the withering trees and the aroma of the cool crisp air surrounding my corpse of a body. It always remind me of a better time, a time before my world started withering away into nothing but habitual doings with no real drive but to make my mother happy. Don't get me wrong, I was not always like this, I use to be much more vibrant and joyous. I use to be the epitome of joyfulness and happiness if you can believe that. I guess it all went down-hill three summers ago when my father passed.

My father was the type of man who was not easily disturbed or upset, well at least that is how he presented himself. I was always daddy's little girl. He my mother and I would go to the park in our little run down mess of a town called Sand Valley on random days and just be happy. Our little town was very out of the way of the world so the outside world was just a blur to those of us who lived here which was not a bad thing although it got boring always seeing the same people day in and day out. Our favorite thing to do was go under the old willow tree in the far corner of the park and just talk, tell stories, and make jokes. My father was always poking fun at my mother and despite the seemingly grumpy comments she responded with you could see the twinkle of love and joy in her eyes as he said them with a touch of a smile creeping at the corner of her pristine lips.

Three summers ago was when the measles epidemic spread all over Connecticut. This was as far as I knew but it could of spread far past though I am unsure due to the fact that we got little information about the outside world. My father was sick for a few grueling weeks until he left us. His condition was so bad that the only cure was death. I remember being so mad at him for getting sick that on the last day I ran to that willow tree and just cried. I could not handle the pain; I could not even bare to look at him in the state he was in any longer. When I got back to the house my mother was sobbing over his fresh corpse and I was just frozen. My entire being went numb for a few moments and then all the anger I had towards his sickness was directed towards myself and the fact that I was not there in his last moments. The feeling of regret and anguish consumed me and that's when the spiral started without any inkling that things could ever get better.

Although my mother and I were spared from this plague that took him from us, our lives were forever changed. My mother swore that she would never remarry and I swore to do all in my power to make this as easy on her as possible. After my father's death we lost a great amount of our income and we were barely getting by. At this point we had no choice but to find a home to work for that would give us room and board which was not something I was happy about although I would have never guessed the happenings that occurred in the very house that we came to live in. The dwelling was called the Aickman house. My name is Willow Gift and there will be two dead rising tonight.


	2. The First sight

As I was packing up my stuff at our old dank one room apartment I found some of my father's old cloths. At the top of pile was his dark red button down shirt and his favorite tie with the heart at the top that I made when I was 6. They were musty and stiff in my hand from being stored away poorly for so long but they still gave off a feeling of happiness, as if he was still there radiating his love through them. My mother was just on the other side of the room packing up the few things that she had when I called her over. I told her what I had found and she got up right away taking long strides close the space between us quickly and sat down next to me. My mother then reached over putting her hand on both my hand and his cloths when It happened.

Flash backs from the past started to hit me, images of my father running through my head. Us under the tree, him pushing me on the swing laughing gaily while my mother read one of her books but then I started seeing things that were not part of my past. Images of my father on his death bed with my mother by his side in his last minutes. It was as if I was there just watching over my mother's shoulder but yet that could not be since I was not home at the time of his passing.

It felt so real, my breathing increased practically gasping for air and my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. To make matters worse I felt like I was going to be sick. The world was spinning beneath me and the images were consuming me. After what felt like forever, I was on the floor in my mother's arms as she was calling my name and telling me to wake up with tears in her eyes. It felt like I was coming out of a deep uncomfortable sleep. Still dazed and unaware of what had happened I shot up in panic almost hit my head into my mother's which made me even more dizzy so I propped myself up against the near wall and just looked down at myself. I seemed to be slightly covered in what seemed like drool but it was definitely not drool. Either way it was really disgusting.

After a moment of total silence with my mother's painful gaze digging into me she asked "What just happened Willow?" with some relief washing over her as she saw that I was ok, I choked out "I don't know" I stuttered, "Maybe all the dust and rot in this place is finally getting to me, it is good we are getting out of here." I joke, trying to further calm her nerves. She gave me a look of caution as she got back up to finish her packing.

I could not stop thinking about everything that I saw, things I could not have even known. I did not know what to do with myself and all the feelings of worry, pain, love, and confusion that were washing over me. After a few moments of reorganizing my thoughts I got up and pondered the idea of hiding my father's cloths under the old floor bored for safe keeping.

There was a little safe place under the floor that I made while my mother was serving her late sentence at her awful job at the clothing factor. I had nothing to do since all my school work had been completed so I constructed a small safe place for the few nice things that we had and it served its purpose. Now it will hold the loving memory of my father since we haven't the ability to take it with us. It allowed for me to have a keep sake that way it would always be there if I even wanted to come back to it.

As my mother was packing up the very last of her belongings I wrapped up my father's cloths in a worn piece of satin cloth that use to be a scarf and I gently placed it safely inside its new residence and put the half rotten piece of floor panel back in its place.


End file.
